Event 124
'''Event 124 '''is the event that was hosted in Wyoming, Laramie Match Card ROH Wrestling Event 124 (LIVE! Arena-Auditorium, Laramie, WY/Attendance-TBA) (March 17th, 2017) (Door open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) -Opening Segment- Neville demands a ROH X-Division Championship Match Match One "The Miracle" Mike Bennett w/Lufisto vs. Sami Zayn Match Two Alex Storm vs. TJ Perkins Mixed Tag Team Match "The self-proclaimed King of the X-Division" Neville & Peyton Royce w/Billie Kay vs. "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink (ROH Women Tag Team Champion) & "The Future of Flight" Ace Walker w/Amu Harmoui Women's Match Mia Jade vs. Andrea Hunter Tag Team Match Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby & Tristen Ramsey) vs. The Club (Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson) w/Amber O'Neal Co-Main Event Jason Walker w/Miley Cyrus vs. Enzo Amore Main Event Anthony Jackson vs. Matt Hardy w/ Reby Sky Show results ROH Wrestling Event 124 (LIVE! Arena-Auditorium, Laramie, WY/Attendance-TBA) (March 17th, 2017) (Door open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) -opening Segment- Neville comes down to the ring not happy and he snatches the mic from Lillian and makes her get out of the ring and he speaks about how he's been screwed over so many times by ROH management, and plus that little b(bleep) Jessica Pink disrespected me by slapping me in the face and tonight I'll make her suffer in the mixed tag team match. Neville throws the mic down and he exits the ring as fans boo him heavily. Kevin Kelly: Well you heard it here folks it will be Neville and Peyton Royce taking on the team of Ace Walker and Jessica Pink, welcome to Ring of Honor live here in Laramie, Wyoming I'm Kevin Kelly and right next to me is ECW League Steve Corino and Steven what do you think of what Neville said? Steve looks at him. Steve: Well that was a shocker cause Neville was never this brutal he's been having a huge attitude change as of late, but who knows. Match One Sami Zayne def. "The Miracle" Mike Bennett w/Lufisto via pinfall In the final moments of the match Bennett is about to hit the piledriver onto Sami but he gets out of it and pushes Bennett back and then he hits the Helluva kick and lifts him onto the turnbuckle and hits the turnbuckle brainbuster and goes for the cover and gets the 3 count. After the match Sami is celebrating as he walks up the ramp and Bennett is pissed that he didn't get the win. -backstage- Luke Thunder tries to get an interview with Neville but Neville beats him down and says that he's worthless and a stupid interviewer and should show some respect, he leaves as EMTs and trainers rush to Luke's aid. (Commercial break) (Commercial Break) Match Two Alex Storm def. TJ Perkins via pin fall This match was back and forth with fast pace high flying action between the two men, as Alex Storm picks up an impressive victory over the former X-Division Champion TJ Perkins with a 450 splash. After the match both men shook hands as a show of respect. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Mixed Tag Team Match "The Future of Flight" Ace Walker & "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink w/Amu Hamroui def. "The Self Proclaimed King of the X-Division" Adrian Neville & Peyton Royce w/Billie Kay via pinfall Thoughout most of the match Neville was dominate on Jessica Pink with drop kicks and then a superplex and then let's Peyton pick her apart, both Neville and Peyton were trying to keep Jessica from making a hot tag but she rolls and tags in her husband Ace and he was like a house of fire on both Peyton and Neville. Which was almost shut down by Neville with the Black Arrow but Ace payback with the knees to the midsection of Neville and both Peyton and Neville were on the outside of the ring and Ace did a fake out dive and flips and the fans go wild over it and he opens the ring ropes for Jessica to hit a sucide dive onto both Neville and Peyton then Ace does a Sasuke special and it looked like both Ace and Jessica has this match in the back till Drew Galloway runs in and starts beating Ace down and then throws him into the ring post and then tosses him into the ring and Neville hits the Black Arrow and gets a 2 count as he gets frustrated by it and he tells Ace he's nothing and tries to superkick him but Ace catches it and then hits his own superkick and then gets on the top rope and hits the 630 phoenix splash and Jessica superkicks Peyton and Billie Kay and then Drew as she gets onto the top rope herself and pays tribute to Eddie Guerruero and hits the Frog Splash and pins Neville for the 3 count. Both Ace and Jessica celebrate their victory as Neville isn't happy about losing to Ace as he is kicking the ring post protectors and then the ropes. -Backstage- Renee is interviewing The ROH World Heavyweight Champion Chris Sabin about his "win" over Matt Sydal the former champion and he says that he's the ROH World Heavyweight Champion and that he should be respected for it and leaves. (commercial Break) (commercial break) Women's Match Andrea Hunter def. Mia Jade